digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Wh!te$tar/Gonna try my first critique.
Keep in mind, I'm no critic and this is my first time reviewing anything. But, here's my view of Xross Wars in a nutshell. First, the story. I'll admit, a war for the world was promising. Sure, the concept of Digi-Xross was weird to me, but I learned to accept it. And I originally thought the idea of splitting the Digital World would feel like like Kingdom Hearts' multiple worlds. Unfortunately...I was wrong. Firstly, around this time they introduce a real plot-twister, but it just isn't here yet. In each little "Zone", there's a sub-plot, each of which is extremely cliche in my opinion. The idea of multiple worlds not only crippled the overall plot, but made the series feel inconsistent. There was nothing to tie everything together but the characters. Next, the Digimon. When I first saw the poster, I had one of those fanboy moments and thought they were AWESOME!!! The series went on, and I saw more Digimon I liked, like Lilithmon and Ba'almon, plus the Digi-xroses weren't half bad. Then the series went on...they started redesigning old Digimon. There were a few good designs, like Beelzemon's new design, Greymon was recolored, but then it just got tiring. Good Digimon with amazing designs were unrecogizable. Oh MetalGreymon and Cyberdramon, I feel you. After those two...the designs tanked. Now characters. I'll admit, there were a few stories I was almost interested to see, like Baalmon and Dorulumon, but after that everyone was a Sue or Stu. The villains, for the most part, have overused storylines. I mean, they even gave Lilithmon a pet, yeah like they haven't done that with villains before. The heroes...none, I REPEAT NONE of them have an original story you can connect to. Taiki's obssesed with fixing people's problems (like Jack on Lost, but without the crying 24/7), Akari's the naggy mom- I mean big sister who has to protect everyone, and Zenjiro (I pay so little attention to him I can't even remember his name) is just there to tag along. Kiriha lost his dad, Nene lost her bro....all done 1000 times before. Now onto the positives. For one, using Digimon from past seasons in each arc gave me a sense of nostalgia for past seasons (I can't tell you how high my fanboy meter was when I saw Agunimon again). The jokes are alright, sure they aren't exactly Jeff Dunham or Joel McHale funny, but who can't help but laugh at how stupid Shoutmon is? Then the soundtrack. I'll admit, there've been better Digimon themes, but there were worse too. Honestly, I wish they'd get Koji Wada to make a second opening. They've already got him singing battle themes, why not the opening too!?! Too bad I doubt any theme will beat Butterfly or Biggest Dreamer. All in all, I give Xross Wars a 2.5/5. I mean, there are worse shows out there, but it feels like they're not even trying anymore. If they looked at successful plots like from Tales games, or even mature storylines like Umineko or Higurashi (without the blood and gore) then they'd have a real hit again. If they made a season based off something like Final Fantasy or an RPG perhaps they could actually compete with Pokemon. (Oh how I miss you Tamers. T^T) I hope you enjoyed my first critique...okay, show's over now...get on with your lives. XD Category:Blog posts